Wonderland Lies
by Alrik Stark
Summary: Trapped in a sort of wonderland, the only one who believes she's still around searches for a way to set her free.


_What can you see in front of you?_  
_A world overflowing with multicolored charms?_  
_The most important things lie behind your eyelids._  
_Just close your eyes, and you will see._  
**~Daiji na Mono wa Mabuta no Ura – Kokia**

"What's through those gates?"

A small shush whispered over her. "There's nothing beyond there."

"There has to be something…"

"But that something is nothing. If you walk through there, you'll be lost forever."

The girl fell silent then. Lost forever. She was already lost, gone, but from what was what she was unsure of. She couldn't remember anything of who she was before, where she was before, but she knew her name and that she resided in her wonderland. From which she came from, she was no more there and lost forever, but to be lost from the world of wonders now would be a horror she did not wish to encounter. The woman always with her would tell her all the secrets she wished to know in time, that was what she said.

The woman was very attractive, even though the resemblance to the girl was startling. However, the girl never paid much attention to that anymore, time had passed and she accepted what she was seeing. The woman enjoyed music just as much as the girl did as well, more specifically, in the world, the sounds of violins never ceased to play, always playing a long calming tune. It often made the girl feel horribly sad, but had no reason for that to be so. The woman acted like she was trapping her within the world. The girl knew nothing though, and the woman made whatever lay through those gates sound awful, as though it was a black hole that was waiting for the girl to devour her. She had learned to like the woman and believe what was said and see only what she was meant to see.

The world laid out for her was bright during the day. The sky never went to storm, pure white clouds always floating amongst the bright blue sky. The sun was never there to blind her, but always there to keep the land bright with its light. Trees surrounded them, healthy green leaves spread out on the branches, and housed many small multicolored birds that sang out with the sound of violins, often flying around. They sat in a clearing that the trees surrounded, sitting in a circle with soft grass, the same color as the leaves on the trees, and it never grew tall for the need to cut it. From the circle there are small paths, one path leads down towards a small pond with clear see through water, fish of many colors like the birds there. Another path lead off towards another world, filled with what looked like bubbles that strayed from color to color. The last path lead towards the gates that towered high above the trees, golden colored, and there were often the sounds of whispers coming from between the bars, there were many different sounding whispers, though one whisper with the same tone appeared often, but the girl could never make out what they said, and she was not allowed to stray off anywhere, held like a prisoner in the circle of the colorful world. It was all meant to be charming.

Night was just as welcoming, everything stayed the same, but the sky succumbed to a deeper blue, and the moon traded positions with the sun and clouds welcomed the stars for the time. The birds would sleep and pause their songs, but the violins still played and the whispers sounded clearer. Though everything stayed the same, and she was never allowed to stray outside the circle. It was all very charming.

The girl always sat on her knees, looking at the same things, listening to the same tune, but it never bored her, she never grew tired of the same thing happening every day and every night. It was like a curse to be content with what was meant to be her truth. She was programmed to do the same thing every day with her movements, but her questions could be anything at any time, though most were never fully answered, there was always something left out from it.

She enjoyed the day, seeing everything that would keep her content, the woman never leaving and always seeming to be in the same spot with the same elegant clothing on, but when night would come and she was allowed to lay and sleep, that would have to be the time she liked the most. During night she could close her eyes, and her mind wandered like those bubbles she sees, and this would be the only time her mind would drift, seemingly imprisoned when she was awake. With eyes closed and mind allowed to think, she would always think of or dream of the same person. She wasn't sure who she was, but she was so familiar, she strained her memories to think of her identity, but it was as though she had no memories, other than those of the woman and the multicolored world. This girl, though, had long red hair, and it reminded her of some of the birds she saw, flying around daily and singing their song. The red-head looked troubled though, or worried, looking like she was trying to take the girl from the world, or even save her from something. The whole scenes were confusing every night. The beginning of the dream and the middle always varied in what she would see, but the ending was always the same. She would hear the other girl's voice, and hear the fear and the sadness in her tone. After the ending she would always wake to the sun shining down, another morning waiting for her to do the same routine.

"Sayaka!" The girl would always scream out, reaching a hand towards her, always too late and slipped away.

The voice was the same sound as a whisper from the gates, always the same tone and saying the same exact thing – her name. Then it seemed the gate held all the answers. Go to the gate and she will find the important truth.


End file.
